Since the wide-spread introduction of digital signal processing in the early 1980's and the proliferation of digital signal processing microprocessors, oscilloscope manufacturers have been phasing out analog circuitry in favor of digital circuitry in various portions of the oscilloscope. Oscilloscopes that employ digital technology, such as digital signal processing, continue to be desirable.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.